Ready Player One
Ready Player One is a 2016 American animated science fiction action-adventure film produced by TjsWorld2011 Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies for Paramount Pictures. Based on the 2011 novel of the same name by Ernest Cline, it was the twelfth feature film from TW2011 Pictures, as well as its first co-production with Nickelodeon Movies since 2005's Tj's World: The Movie. Set in the year 2044, the film follows a contest between players in the OASIS virtual reality game, with its objective being to find three hidden keys to win the estate of the game's deceased creator James Halliday. Paramount Pictures acquired the rights to a film adaptation of the book in 2013. TW2011 Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies later signed onto the project in early 2014, with production lasting from April 2014 to August 2015. The film was co-written and directed by TjsWorld2011 and co-written and produced by Ntpockets, and stars the voices of Andrew Garfield, Jennette McCurdy, Evan "Vanoss" Fong, Ryan Higa, Adam Driver, Jason Alexander, and Stephen Kramer Glickman. It was also the first non-Disney traditionally animated film to be released widely in IMAX formats in over fifteen years. Ready Player One premiered in San Diego on June 20, 2016, and was released in theaters, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D on July 1, 2016. It received widespread acclaim from critics, who praised its animation, humor, and screenplay, and grossed over $203.8 million worldwide over its $36 million budget, making it the eleventh highest-grossing animated film of 2016 and the highest-grossing film from TW2011 Pictures. The film was later released on Digital HD, Blu-ray, and DVD on November 15, 2016. Plot In 2041, international headlines are made after the death of James Halliday (Jason Alexander), creator of OASIS, an online virtual reality game that has grown to be used by most of humanity on a daily basis. In light of his death, a short film titled Anorak's Invitation is released, in which Halliday, under the guise of his OASIS character Anorak, posthumously announces he has hidden three easter eggs within the game, and that the first to find all three will inherit his entire fortune. A new subculture dedicated to this quest is born, its members known collectively as "gunters" (short for "egg hunters"), but quickly fades into obscurity. More coming soon! Voice cast *Andrew Garfield as Wade Watts / Parzival *Jennette McCurdy as Samantha Cook / Art3mis *Evan "Vanoss" Fong as Aech **Tara Strong as Helen Harris, Aech's real-life user *Ryan Higa as Daito and Shoto *Adam Driver as Nolan Sorrento *Jason Alexander as James Halliday / Anorak, the creator of the OASIS and founder of Gregarious Simulation Systems (GSS) *Stephen Kramer Glickman as Ogden Morrow, the co-creator of the OASIS and co-founder of GSS *Michael Stark as I-r0k More coming soon! Production Pre-production on the film began as early as 2013, with Paramount Pictures acquiring rights to the film adaptation; TW2011 Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies signed onto the project in February 2014. More coming soon! Music :Main article: Ready Player One (soundtrack) Coming soon! Marketing Trailers * The film's teaser trailer was released on October 6, 2015, and was attached to films such as Goosebumps, The Good Dinosaur, and The Peanuts Movie. * The first theatrical trailer was released on February 8, 2016, and was attached to films such as Miracles from Heaven, Allegiant, and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. * The second theatrical trailer was released on May 3, 2016, and was attached to films such as The Angry Birds Movie, X-Men: Apocalypse, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. * TV spots were released from May to July 2016. More coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Ready Player One has received critical acclaim. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 86% with an average rating of 9.2/10 based on 183 reviews, with its consensus reading, "Funny, action-packed, and nostalgic, Ready Player One proves to be an entertaining thrill ride for both kids and adults." More coming soon! Home media The film was released on Digital HD, DVD, and Blu-ray on November 15, 2016. More coming soon! Category:Films Category:Co-produced films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Films co-produced with Nickelodeon Movies Category:2016 Category:2010s Category:3D films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:Films based on books Category:TjsWorld2011 Pictures films